Clear as Mud
by hurricanekathy
Summary: Dracos father wants Draco to breed with a mudblood, but DRACO MALFOY..and a mudblood?? how will it turn out.. hermione/draco
1. A new year has begun

Chapter One

Hermione just barely made the jump onto the carriage that would take her to the Hogwarts castle. She wasn't just a student this year. If you think she's a prefect you are sadly mistaken. She is Head Girl. And guess who will be sharing a room with her, None other than, the notorious Draco Malfoy. Ever since second year when he called her that foul name for muggle-borns, she never forgave him. Why would she forgive him? She hated him. They weren't friends. End of discussion.

~

Draco hopped into a carriage of his own and stared out the window at the first years being brought to the castle in little boats on the lake. He remembered clearly just minutes before he took that ride in his first year, he'd insulted Ron Weasley and Harry Potter refused his offer of friendship. Though he never told anyone, that refused handshake hurt him like a ton of bricks would kill a flowerbed. He didn't let it get to him though. He was just a little boy after all. He got over it. Then he called her a mudblood. This made him think. How could he have been so immature? He was a Malfoy. No need to worry ,really. He'd become a death eater in a year's time and forget this dirty muggle loving school ever existed. Or so he thought.

~

"Now when I call your name you will come up to the stool, the hat will be placed on your head, and you will be sorted into either, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or…Slytherin." Boomed professor McGonagall over the oohing and ahhing of the first years looking around the Great Hall. You could tell that by the tone of her voice and the way she paused after she announced 'Ravenclaw' that she was not very fond of the Slytherin house. She was the head of Gryffindor. What was to be expected of her?

"Green, Helen" Said McGonagall as Helen took in a deep breath and sat down on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head and said "Ah, Green…Hufflepuff!"

As Helen walked over to the Hufflepuff table another name was being called. "Brunk, Freth – Ravenclaw." 

There were a lot of first years this time around and at the end Gryffindor had gotten 8 new arrivals. (A/N I will think up their names later on). Hermione just stared up into space thinking this would be the last year looking up at that enchanted ceiling, when she blurted out 

"Ron, Harry… I've got something to tell you-" 

"Well what is it Herm?" said Ron cutting her off. 

"I'm uh, Head eh" 

"Well spill it" blurted out Harry between bites. 

"Head girl, I'm head girl." 

"Well that's great Hermione!" shouted them both simultaneously. 

"If you say so" She said solemnly, with a slight forced smile covering up an obvious frown.

"Why the long face, huh? Isn't it your dream to be Head Girl and plan everything?" said Ron.

"Oh yes Ron it is!" Hermione was now smiling but that gloom took over in an instant –" but Malfoy's Head boy" 

"Aye Hermione! How will you ever live with that scum?" Harry unwillingly shouted by letting this get the best of him.

"I'll live" was all Hermione said as she got up, walked to the teachers table asked Dumbledore for a word, and walked out of the Great Hall with Dumbledore at her heels.


	2. New heads and prefects

Chapter Two

"Ooh Draco! How will you ever live with that filth of a mudblood?" cooed Pansy Parkinson. Draco was obviously her love interest, but it was the exact opposite for Draco. If Draco had any feelings for Pansy whatsoever they never showed. And for good reason, Who'd ever have a crush on pug-faced Pansy?

"I'll live" was all Draco said as he saw Dumbledore and Hermione walking out of the Great Hall, and listened intently, from his table, with a handy little spell he'd learned which enabled him to hear from far distances.

~

"Yes, you two will be sharing a living quarters. Is that a problem Ms. Granger?" said Dumbledore calmly. Dumbledores voice always seemed to be calm even in uncomfortable situations.

"Well, you have to know about my rivalry with him. Don't you?" protested Hermione.

"Oh Ms. Granger, this will be expected of the Heads, you won't want to go changing traditions." Protested Dumbledore in his booming, yet calm voice.

"Oh Professor!" and gave him a sympathetic look.

Dumbledore looked satisfied and shooed her away with a wave of his hand and motioned her to go join in the feast.

~

As soon as Draco heard word of this he smirked to himself. Poor little Granger didn't want to live with him? He'd teach her to defy a Malfoy, rival or not.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" came McGonagalls voice.

"I will be announcing the Prefects of each House and the Heads"

The students looked up intently never taking an eye off of Dumbledore. Sheer confusion for the first years. "First the Prefects, from Gryffindor, Lavender Brown" there were loud claps from Gryffindor table and one solitary clap from the Ravenclaw table. Obviously Padma Patil, her best friend's twin sister. Lavender basked in the glory that was there for her fifteen minutes of fame. "Now, Justin Finch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff" there were a few claps from Gryffindor from Harry and Ron, mostly sympathy from Harry's claps because of the snake incident in second year that enabled him to find out he was a parselmouth. The whole Hufflepuff table clapped as Justin got up and bowed for his supporters.

"From Ravenclaw – Padma Patil" Claps from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for her.

"And from Slytherin – Blaise Zabini" A few claps from Slytherin. "Ah yes, Good job, Lavender, Justin, Padma, and Blaise, now to the Heads. We have Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." This times the whole school clapped, that is except for the Slytherins whom Draco threatened to make them stay down or he'd curse them. "-And from Slytherin we have Draco Malfoy" Another few claps from Slytherin. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were certainly not going to clap for him.

~

Now that the feast was over and the heat had died down Professor Dumbledore asked the prefects and heads to follow him. The six students followed him down a hallway and to a painting of three Grindylows being mischievous and bothering the merpeople deep under the lake. Dumbledore instructed the prefects to say 'prefandite' and the grindylow would laugh and open graciously, but not before introducing themselves to the strange creatures. Lavender said "Hello little fellow, my name's Lavender, I'm from Gryffindor" she waited… "Oh yea, prefandite" she heard the grindylow giggle and the painting opened showing a strange tunnel. Lavender walked in and waited while the rest of the prefects did the same. Dumbledore showed them around and they shared gasps and the girls cooed "Oh how beautiful!" After the prefects were situated and used to their new quarters Dumbledore returned to Draco and Hermione who were waiting impatiently for him to come back. Dumbledore said, "Follow me" and they did. In five minutes time they were in front of a painting of a strange looking man sitting on a bench. He waved at Hermione and said "Hey little lady" and winked. Hermione found him to be a nice man and waved back. Dumbledore instructed Draco and Hermione to say 'Aphrodite', their names and wave and that would set you nice with this man. The man didn't have a name, said Dumbledore, he was just a painting that was found and put to use. Hermione listened and said "Hi, I'm Hermione" and waved, and continued "Aphrodite" and the man waved his hand and the painting opened showing a golden door. Draco did the same. They opened the door and walked inside. It was wonderful. There was half the room decorated with green and silver, the other half, gold and scarlet. There was one fireplace in the middle on the wall. Two couches, one gold, one green. There were two working desks; both made of mahogany wood. All their belongings were most likely in their rooms. Those would be explored later. Dumbledore seemed content and walked out.

"If you think we can be friends just because we are sharing quarters you are mistaken" blurted Draco through the silence

"I wasn't counting on it" said Hermione as she walked into her room.

'Why does he have to be so cocky all the time, he just cant stand to be nice can he?' thought Hermione to herself as she dosed off.


	3. The awful truth

Chapter three

Hermione woke up to find Draco asleep on her scarlet couch. She was furious. How dare he ever sit on her couch, nevertheless fall asleep on it? She didn't want to embarrass him by waking him up and he finding himself on her couch with her towering over him so she decided to take a shower and see if he was awake by the time she got out. It was Monday and she had potions first, with the Slytherins. It was almost time to leave and what do you know Draco was still asleep. 'Typical boy' Hermione thought to herself 'Always sleeping in, regardless I should wake him.' So she did, she shouted "Malfoy! Get up its almost time for potions!" that didn't work. She yelled louder "MALFOY GET UP" he groggily pulled the covers off of him realized it was Monday and sprinted for the bathroom. Hermione stopped him dead in his tracks and said "you don't have time to take a shower, just get dressed and since we are the heads we are expected to be civil in public, so we must walk to Potions together, I'll wait for you right here on MY couch" she emphasized the word 'My' because he had fallen asleep on it. She wanted to stress that it was hers and if he ever wanted to sleep on a couch, he had one exactly like it on the other side of the room. Draco just grunted as he slammed the door to his room. Five minutes later, out came Draco, dressed in his school robes, one side of robe with a Slytherin patch, the other side with the Head Boy Badge. Hermione sat contently until he was about a foot away from her and she popped up and opened the portrait hole leading Draco out first and she was behind. 

They walked silently down the corridors and when they walked into the Potions dungeon Draco sat down and let Hermione keep walking to find a seat. Until Hermione stumbled upon a table named 'For heads only' and frowned. She sat down there, and deciding not to help out Draco anymore she let him stay at the back. When Snape boomed in and slammed the door against the wall while opening it, a couple of students gasped. All Snape said was "We are making a potion today, find a partner, co-ed please. And Draco, Granger, you'll be working together to set an example for the other students" Hermione just sat there and nodded but Draco let out such a loud groan you would have thought he was dying. Snape finished by saying "The potion will make the drinker answer every question his or her partner asks them. Now, all of you come get your ingredients" After all the students except Hermione and Draco had their ingredients, Snape strode over to The heads table and said "You two, I saved the best ingredients for last, I want this potion perfect, no slipping up." And with that Snape left and sat at his desk and waited for everyone to finish.

Draco and Hermione mixed and mixed, added, and smelled. When they were content they split it in half and waited for Snapes word to drink. When Snape yelled that they could drink the only thing Hermione heard was Draco saying "You first, mudblood" 

"Oh right like I'm going to let you ask me any question and me just willingly tell you? Me first? Are you crazy Malfoy, you really think I'd let you do that?" whispered Hermione under her breath. "Well I'm not going first"

"Oh yes you are Malfoy"

"Fine, I'll be the bigger one" Draco drank the whole vial down. 

"So Draco, what did you do last night?" came Hermiones taunting voice.

"Slept, what do you think?" obviously the potion had no control over his personality

"Just wondering if you slept somewhere special?" said Hermione with a slight grin on her face.

"Uh, I slept on a couch… YOUR couch. EW mudblood germs all over me! I shouldn't have taken your advice on not taking a shower. You little bitch." Malfoy looked disgusted. 

"Oh I beg to differ, it was you who fell asleep there, my question is, why were you on the couch in the first place?"

"Just seeing if that Gryffindor piece of crap was as good as my Slytherin couch." The potion obviously hadn't kicked in yet, because Draco still had his trademark smirk spread across his face like butter on bread and spat out his words and announced them as if he were talking to a toddler.

"And it was if you fell asleep so soundly, you'll have to admit huh?" said Hermione proudly knowing that the potion would get to him sooner or later and she'd find out the real reason he was sleeping on HER couch. Draco got a silly grin on his face and he started to giggle. That couldn't be the REAL Malfoy could it? That's what he was covering up? Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione and laughed. Harry and Ron let Lavender and Parvati drink the potion first so they were their normal selves. They saw Malfoy and busted into hysterical laughter. 

"So Malfoy, are you going to answer my question?" said Hermione in a bit of a disturbed, perturbed, and angry voice.

"Hum what was it?" said Draco drawling his voice.

"WHY WERE YOU ASLEEP ON MY COUCH LAST NIGHT?"

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I do assure you that if you do not calm down and lower your voices you will both have detention cleaning the corridors with no magic!" blared Snape.

"It was Granger, Professor Snape, I did nothing to raise my voice or get out of control, I guess it's a mudblood thing?" said Draco without any hesitation. Obviously he wasn't hiding any part of his personality, because how he was, was how he was all the time, even under a very powerful truth potion.


	4. How do you like it?

Chapter 4- how do you like it? 

(A/N I am so sorry it took me so long to post chapter 3, I had it all written but a little bit and I just finished it today because I stayed home from school, I only got two reviews so far but that's ok, I will still keep writing for those two people who reviewed, I really want some support or suggestions. But.. for some review shouts.

aku-neko thank you so much for the review, I've been waiting for someone to shout to me about this story. Thanks a lot! You've been a real help and now I wrote chapter 3 and chapter 4 because of you my one and only review! You are the best!!

Flying*duck thanks! Youre my 2nd review and I thank you for that!J He he well I got to keep writing

~~The words that are in those squiggly things during the story are part of the past, like a memory or later on in the story, a dream. ~~ ENJOY!)

Draco and Hermione sat in silence in the Heads common room reading a book, never making eye contact, never starting a conversation, not even moving other than to turn a page. All the movement that the plain eye could see was their eyes following the words on the page. If it weren't for that, anyone who walked into the common room at that moment would think they were dead. But at that moment the books were Draco and Hermiones best friends. They could stare at the words for hours and not have to talk to each other. The words were their savior from embarrassment and ridicule. All because of what happened when Hermione drank her half of the truth potion earlier that day.

-Back in the potions class a couple hours before-..

~~ Hermione gulped down her half of the potion thinking she was ready for anything Draco threw at her. She thought wrong. Draco stared her down in intent to make her nervous thus cracking under the pressure. Draco knew he could withstand the potion because his father had taught him to. After all a death eater needed to know how to lie, even with these little "obstacles", As Lucius called truth potions and spells. Draco however didn't know if Hermione could withstand it or not, she was, after all, the best student in class with Draco trailing behind. She was a mudblood, but a very tough and stubborn one, and even if Draco hated with all his cold heart to admit it, she was a great witch.

Hermione looked at him with that gleam in her eyes that she had when she looked at someone she loathed. After she took down the potion in one gulp and proceeded to feel a little groggy, she got control of herself and popped back into reality she saw Draco Malfoy looking her in the eye obviously thinking about a question to ask her. A good one. And oh what a great one he was planning. Draco let out a groan because he knew that anything he asked her would be mean and she would get mad. Why did that matter? He loved being mean to Potter and all of his friends. Since when did he care about being decent to Granger? Since now he supposed. But, for this potions class he was going to be himself…the mean self. 

"Hey Granger, you up to answering some questions?" came Malfoys sardonic voice.

"That's a question Malfoy, and I guess I have to be up to answering questions because no matter what I do I will have to answer them truthfully." Hermione shuddered at those words. Who knew how many of her deepest secrets would be floating around the room in a minute's time? The potion had no changes at all on anyone's personality, only when a question was admitted to the drinker would the drinker snap into a trance and in a way become the question asker's slave.

"Eh, Granger how do you like being a mudblood?"

Hermione gaped at him, first for calling her a mudblood, second for even having the nerve and audacity to even ask her something like that, in front of the whole class. The gryffindors stood still, silent, and shocked. The slytherins were also silent but with huge grins on their faces waiting for Hermiones answer, so they could laugh at anything she said. But, Hermione didn't say anything. As much as she tried to fight it she let out a single, solitary tear. As soon as Draco saw that salty tear slide down her face he knew he had made a big mistake. ~~

-back in the common room in the present-

Hermione shifted in her chair because she'd been in the same position for hours now. She didn't know why she just didn't just herself up in her room forever and never have to see Dracos face ever again. She hated him. Absolutely loathed him. Draco looked up as Hermione shifted and tried to be absolutely sly and still with his movements as not to make eye contact with Hermione. For if he did, he knew he would see the hurt in her eyes that let that tear slip. Draco truly hated himself for saying those words to her. In his cold little heart he knew he'd done something wrong. But, it was what Lucius wanted him to do, be hurtful and mean to anyone not as superior to him. But, Hermione was smarter, nicer, beautiful…


End file.
